1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a performance information processing apparatus, a performance information processing method, and a program recording medium for determining a tempo and a meter based on a performance given by a performer.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a player plays an electronic musical instrument provided with a keyboard, such as electronic pianos and electronic organs, in general, the player plays a melody with his/her right hand and plays an accompaniment with his/her left hand, or presses plural keys composing codes with his/her left hand. Therefore, the player of such instrument having a keyboard is required to practice to move his/her right and left hands independently from the other in accordance with a score.
At any rate, in playing the piano or in playing the organ, the player is required to simultaneously move his/her right and left hands in different ways. Accordingly, the user has to do reasonable practices. In particular, there are many beginner players, who can move his/her right hand to play a melody but feel difficulty in moving his/her left hand simultaneously to give other performance.
Under the circumstance, for instance, an electronic musical instrument is disclosed by Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-158855, in which instrument is able of automatically generating accompaniment tones to be played with his/her left hand, when the performer plays a melody with his/her right hand.
The electronic musical instrument disclosed in the above Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-158855, gives codes in real time, when the performer plays a melody to enter performance information. But the performer is required to give performance in a predetermined tempo, and therefore, there is a disadvantage that the performer's intended codes are not added, when the performance is not given in the predetermined tempo. When the performer plays a melody, it is necessary to determine a tempo and meter in accordance with note durations of the melody.
The present invention provides a performance information processing apparatus, which can determine a tempo and a meter based on note durations of a melody played by a performer.